lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Scott
Lucas Scott is the son of Dan, and Karen Scott making him a senior member of House Scott through his father, and a member of House Tyrell through his mother. Lucas Scott is also the brother of Brooke, and Nathan Scott of whome Brooke Scott is the silent mother of two of King William Lovie's children, while his brother Nathan has risen in power in House Scott and Tree Hill due to the favortism he is shown by their father. His best friend and growing love interest married his brother Nathan which makes him the step-brother of Haley Scott. Lucas Scott is involved in three great loves throughout his life in the forms of Peyton Sawyer, Haley Scott, and most recently Morrigan of which Peyton was the great love of his life before the siege of Tree Hill led to Lucas and Haley becoming deeply in love, while his love with Morrigan was built around the fact that Lucas was unable to choose between Haley, and Peyton. Lucas has a single child with Haley Scott during the siege of Tree Hill in the form of Jamie Scott of whom is a growing boy of whom is going to be very influencial in the Grand State of Tree HIll. Lucas Scott would come to have a child with his wife Peyton Sawyer in the form of Earl Scott II. of whom is a baby at the time of Burning Dreams but his excistence changes the situation in Tree Hill dramatically. Lucas Scott was born the first son of Dan Scott, and this meant that he was destined to be the eventual heir of House Scott, and one day the Arch Lord of Tree Hill. As a young boy he and his father constantly bickered and there was very little love between Lucas and his father, and he thus turned into himself and became increasingly internalized, and an outcast. As his brother grew up the constrast was impressive as his younger brother as beloved by most that meant him, and his father thought him the much better son creating a situation in which he might become the second son despite his age being older. During the First Battle of Tree Hill and the ensuing siege for eight years Lucas Scott turned himself into a legend when it came to war. This fame did not come easy for the quiet and at times introverted Lucas Scott, and he began to retreat more and more into the solace he found in his love interest Peyton Sawyer, and his belief in the Dragon. This loyalty led him to fight off his internal demons and work tirelessly to assist during the invasion of Westbridge. Following the invasion of Westbridge he has returned to Tree Hill where he continues his role as Thane in Tree Hill. This peace has left him too much time to further drown himself in the growing love problems he has between Peyton Sawyer, and Morrigan. While that conflict has brewed for years the growing sexual attraction and non-platonic love between Lucas and Haley is further complicating things in his love life and between him and House Scott. Lucas Scott would become the regent of Tree Hill when Dan Scott, and Nathan Scott were sent to the west by William Lovie III. in order to assist in the defence of Castle Stragnarax. William was using this as a chance for Kieth Scott to be able to investigate the city, and get back closer with Lucas without the threat of Dan hovering over the town. Lucas would as regent of the town begin to become aware of the evil his father had commited, and it only took a little prodding from Kieth for him to see that Dan had done terrible things during the siege. Lucas would realize that he needed to step to the forefront of the house, and made the decision. Lucas Scott would lead some three thousand allied forces from Tree Hill into Bolten following the capture of Hayford, and was responsible for meeting with the Order of the Green Dragon forces that were going to begin to talks of alliance with the Kingdom of Dustin. History Early History : "Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives... for better or worse." : -Lucas Scott Lucas Scott was born the son of Dan, and Karen Scott and as the first child of the two he was the heir to House Scott. His birth was heralded by everyone within Tree Hill because after Earl Scott died it would be Dan that took control, and now Dan had his first heir thus stablizing somewhat the situation. This was a great time for his father, but as time went by it became clear that Lucas was reclusive and didn't make friends easily. This behavior was only when he was very young but still Dan begin to badger him about becoming more open and able to control the minds of the people. Despite constant bickering between the two Lucas couldn't become what he wanted him to be and thus Dan's attacks became more visious in their manner. This had the effect of pushing Lucas even further into himself, and thus making the situation even worse. As Dan Scott turned Lucas towards hating him, his brothier Kieth Scott became a sort of subsititue father that Lucas came to love far more then his own father, and while on the surface Dan pretended that this didn't bother him, it in fact made him truly hate his brother to the point that eventually there would be a terrible fued between the two. Lucas Scott : "Lucas was the gentlest young man I'd ever met, and even when he realized who I was he didn't move on as the other boys had. He simply talked to me like a person. He asked me about my life, my loves, and everything under the sky. Everything about him pulled me into him. Everything he did made me love him more." : -Haley James When Lucas was only seven years old his mother took him to the local lake that all the local children loved to visit. In his silence Lucas hadn't made many friends and because of this he remained stuck up in the House Scott Keep for much of his days, and Karen wanted him to get out and see the world. On one hand Karen loved her son, and he had become her best friend in the silence of her husband, but on the other hand Karen knew her son needed to be bigger then just what he was in order to make House Scott advance past what they are. On that day she had hoped that he would grow close to the other boys that often frequented the lake, and she had made sure that she had forced her son Nathan to come to the lake as well and she had made Nathan promise that he would attempt to get his friends to be cool with Lucas. "He was always at that lake, which made it all the more simple to attempt my first seduction of him. He was seven years old at the time, and I was nine but I understood exactly what was expected of me. I needed to make this young heir to House Scott fall in love with me under whatever circumstances I needed to." -Haley James When they reached the Lake Karen was distracted by one of the many noblewomen that was down at the lake watching their children as well, and because of this Lucas was left to his own. He looked around and saw many children he knew of but as he watched his brother playing and having fun with his friends he understood that he had nothing like that, and became depressed about the fact that he had fallen so far from his brother who was younger then him. Now stuck in his own mind he walked to the edge of the lake side where there was the fewest people, and simply laid down sinking his feet in the water. As he laid his feet in the water he was unaware that he was being watched from afar by Haley James who at the time was playing near the water with her older sister Taylor and had stopped abrubtly when she saw Lucas. So while Haley talked with Taylor about Lucas he sat unmoving on the shore of the lake, with nothing but his own depressed thoughts in his mind. She asked Taylor who the boy was and Taylor was quick to point out that Lucas was one of the Scott boys but he was the shy one where Nathan was the outgoining and funny one. Taylor told her that the talk around town was that while Lucas was the heir apparent of House Scott the fact that Nathan Scott was so much more popular meant that Dan might skip Lucas and make Nathan the heir to House Scott. These words didn't discourage Haley and she made her way over to him despite the calls from Taylor to not do that, and when she arrived she softly spoke to him asking him whether the spot beside him was taken. At first Lucas had been prepared to brush her off as he did all people that came into his life, but when he saw her eyes he couldn't bear to have those eyes taken away from him so he told her to plase sit down. Peyton Sawyer See Also : Peyton Sawyer : "She entered the room and she was a ragged little thing. My mother told me she was only nine so she was three years younger then me, but in so many ways the look her eyes made me believe she was far older then me." : -Lucas Scott When Lucas was twelve his mother brought home an orphan girl named Peyton Sawyer of whom she had discovered while travelling to the market. At first Karen had walked by the young girl on the street, and thought little of it. Then she came to handing the girl food from the market, and then she came to sit with the girl on the route back from the market. Eventually she attempted to get Dan Scott to intervene but she found her husband nearly uncaring towards the affairs of this poor girl and so she took matters into her own hands when she brought her home. Peyton at first stayed hidden on the outside of the estate by Karen, but at a certain point Lucas came across her hiding in one of the houses, and came to talk with her. At first she was extremely afraid to talk to Lucas as she was told by Karen that she needed to be very careful lest she be thought a criminal and someone killed her on sight. After a time though she and Lucas came to get comfortable together, and he was able to convinse her that he meant her no harm. Now that he knew the secret he came to discuss it with his mother and they decided to keep it a secret until Karen had completed her room, and everything was prepared. As this continued Lucas came to meet with Peyton many times and they grew very and as the days moved forward she came to live inside the actual House Scott home as a handmaiden to Karen Scott. Peyton was very similar to Lucas in that they were both very shy and didn't like the center of attention. In their shared personality they became closer when Peyton grew close to Brooke Scott on a friendship level, and started to feel more comfortable in the house. : '' "Brooke Scott was the best friend a person could ask for in the entire world. She never asked of you anything more then she knew you were willing to give, and she gave herself completely to whoever she was with in a way that made you just immediatly want to be better."'' : -Peyton Sawyer This close relationship with his sister Brooke, and his best friend Haley led the two to become together more often, and during these times it became clear that they were both very interested in the other. Peyton eventually made the first move and following this they became very sexually invovled with eachother to the point that even his time with Haley was interupted due to his growing obsession with Peyton Sawyer. Lucas was completely in love with Peyton and he often talked openely with her how he wished to marry her, and for her to have his children. This affection was returned by Peyton but she worried what his parents would say, and also she feared she wasn't good enough to marry Lucas. Because of this in the days leading up to the Fall of Tree Hill Peyton had rejected Lucas's proposal to marry him, and this had created the first problem between the two. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Aftermath of the siege In a lot of ways Lucas Scott somewhat fixed his broken mind through his newfound belief in Andrew Lovie. Lucas silently believes that Andrew Lovie is the reincarnation of the Red Dragon. This belief caused the usually non belieVing Lucas Scott to become rededicated to the Dragon, and this alone caused problems in his christian family especially considering the lengths his grandfather Earl Scott had went through in order to eXpand christianity inside Tree Hill. Alongside this the return of a relationship with Peyton caused problems as he had succumbed and accepted his loVe for Haley, and secretly fathered her child. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Conflict in House Scott See Also : House Scott : "For my entire life whether or not I accepted it or not it seemed I was destined to be with Peyton. That kind of fate just made me assume that nothing could come between it, but when I realized what I felt for Haley. And then met Morrigan for the first time, all that fate didn't seem so easy." : -Lucas Scott Where once his love life had been simple and he knew without a single doubt that he wanted to spend his life with Peyton, the inclusion of Morrigan into his life, and now his new feelings for Haley had led him to rethink everything. This rethinking was something accepted relunktantly by all three of the women but it became clearer and clearer to Nathan that something had changed between Lucas and Haley and with this their grew a conflict between Nathan and Lucas. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members 204 dan n l walking.jpg|Dan Scott - Father|link=Dan Scott House Scott.jpg|Karen Scott - Mother|link=Karen Scott Brooke Scott daughter of Flemeth'.jpg|Brooke Scott - Sister|link=Brooke Scott Nathan Scott Small.png|Nathan Scott - Brother|link=Nathan Scott Haley Scott8.jpg|Haley Scott - Step Sister|link=Haley Scott Peyton Sawyer5.jpg|Peyton Sawyer - Wife|link=Peyton Sawyer House Scott.jpg|Earl Scott II. - Son|link=Earl Scott II. House Scott.jpg|Jamie Scott - Son|link=Jamie Scott Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Lucas Scott POV Role The Lost One Main Article : The Lost One Lucas Scott stands as the main character of the story the Lost One, and his role begins from the earliest days of his life to the points that are missed in the main story, and onward. Category:House Scott Category:House Tyrell Category:People Category:Goth Category:Order of the Red Dragon Category:Human Category:People of Tree Hill Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight